


Please, Stop

by JesslynKR



Series: Control Tower and Eagle [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past KiyoIzu, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Midorima tidak pernah suka membalutkan perban ke tangan Izuki yang penuh luka.





	Please, Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.
> 
> Untuk Self Challenge: Izuki Centric, dengan prompt #1 : “Stop hurting yourself, and love yourself even more ... “

**Please, Stop**

 

 

 

Midorima melangkah masuk ke dalam asramanya. Ia menggendong ransel di pundaknya, dan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban – walau dia sudah jarang bermain basket – menenteng sebuah bungkusan, sepertinya berisi minuman kacang merah dan beberapa bungkus roti kacang merah  untuk cemilan begadangnya.

Midorima meletakkan tasnya di dekat meja belajar, dan menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa di meja belajarnya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati rekan sekamarnya sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

“Tadaima,” Midorima memberi salam, untuk sekedar memecah keheningan.

“Okaeri,” jawab rekan sekamarnya sambil menoleh. Dia Izuki Shun, mahasiswa Akuntansi, satu tingkat di atasnya. Dahulu Midorima mengenalnya sebagai wakil kapten tim Seirin yang punya hobi membuat lelucon aneh dan memiliki mata elang, mirip seperti Takao, namun Takao lebih ‘canggih’.

Midorima mengganti bajunya dan mendapati lengan kiri Izuki, penuh luka sayatan seperti biasanya.

“Izuki-Senpai,” panggil Midorima.  Yang dipanggil menoleh. Midorima menghela napas, mengambil sesuatu dari kotak P3K, lalu mendekati Izuki.

“Kemarikan tangan kirimu,” pinta Midorima. Izuki menurut saja dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Penuh luka sayatan, mungkin oleh silet atau cutter. Entah darimana dia mendapatkannya. Padahal Midorima selalu menyembunyikan semua benda tajam di tempat khusus–mencegah Izuki melakukan hal yang buruk lagi.

Mungkin ia mendapatkannya dari salah satu temannya yang lain, batin Midorima sambil mengobati luka Izuki. Yang diobati hanya diam dan menatap lengannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Hampa.

“Izuki-Senpai,” Midorima kembali memecah keheningan, “tolong, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri ... “

Si pemilik mata elang kini membuang muka. Menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Membiarkan si pemuda berkacamata mengobati lukanya. Midorima pun diam. Dia sudah paham kalau ucapannya hanya akan mampir sejenak di telinga Izuki Shun. Lalu keluar lagi entah ke mana.

Midorima maklum. Ia tahu mengapa Izuki mengalami hal seperti ini.

 

* * *

 

Dahulu hidup Izuki tidak seperti ini. Dia bahagia, wajahnya dihiasi senyuman bahagia. Dari bibirnya selalu keluar candaan, baik lucu maupun garing, dan sikapnya sangat peduli. Kulitnya juga bagus, tidak ada bekas luka apapun. Persis seperti perempuan.

Hidupnya juga lengkap dengan keberadaan kekasihnya, Kiyoshi Teppei. Si hati besi dengan sikap dewasa dan terkadang agak konyol. Izuki menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya.

Namun semuanya berbalik 180 derajat. Tahun lalu, ia dan Kiyoshi berniat berkencan setelah selesai ujian di jurusan masing-masing. Namun di perjalanan, mereka dihadang sekumpulan pemuda – yang punya niat tidak baik. Kiyoshi dikeroyok oleh anggota kelompok itu hingga luka parah, dan Izuki ... ketika ia mencoba menyelamatkan Kiyoshi, salah satu dari mereka melakukan yang buruk kepada pemuda penggemar _dajare_ itu. Sangat buruk untuk diingat sampai menyebabkan Izuki depresi dan trauma.

Setelah itu, Kiyoshi pergi dan jelas tidak akan kembali.

 

* * *

 

Sepanjang yang Midorima tahu, Izuki sudah tiga kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Pertama kali, saat ia mencoba menggantung dirinya sendiri, ia malah terjatuh dari pijakannya dan menyebabkan keningnya luka, terbentur ujung meja. Midorima yang menemukannya langsung membawanya ke klinik, serta terpaksa berbohong dan mengatakan kalau Izuki terpeleset.

Percobaan kedua, Izuki pernah mencoba untuk melompat dari atap gedung kuliahnya, namun kali ini, Aomine yang menariknya, menjauh dari tepi atap gedung. Beruntung Aomine masih suka naik ke atap gedung sehingga menemukan Izuki yang mencoba terjun dari atap.

Midorima mengetahui hal ini saat Momoi mendekatinya, dan menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Momoi jelas tahu dari Aomine.

Percobaan ketiga, yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mencoba menenggak jus jeruk yang ia campurkan dengan entah apalah itu, yang mungkin bisa membuatnya pergi dari alam dunia. Namun, Takao yang ikut Midorima ke dalam asramanya, masuk  ke dalam kamar dengan bersuara gaduh sehingga Izuki kaget dan gelas plastiknya terjatuh–isinya tumpah membasahi lantai. Suatu ketidaksengajaan tentunya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Midorima bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat berisik.

Mungkin Tuhan masih menyayanginya – namun Izuki tidak menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

Selesai. Perban telah terbalut di tangan Izuki. Esok dan beberapa hari kemudian, Izuki akan pergi kuliah seperti biasa, dengan mengenakan kemeja  lengan panjang, memasang senyumnya seperti biasa – senyuman palsu.

“Izuki.” Midorima memegang telapak tangannya. Izuki menoleh dan menatapnya. Agak heran karena Midorima tidak memanggilnya ‘senpai’ seperti biasanya.

“Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, dan ... cobalah untuk lebih menyayangi dirimu sendiri,” kata Midorima. Izuki terdiam, tampak ingin menjawab tapi lidahnya kaku, tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia berdiri dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Midorima.

“Kenapa harus?” tanyanya kepada Midorima. Ia berbalik dan naik ke kasurnya, ia sudah mengantuk. Ia menarik selimut dan tertidur. Midorima membiarkannya dan mulai membereskan pekerjaannya, serta tugasnya.

 

* * *

 

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Midorima menutup  buku-buku dan diktat kuliahnya, melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelipisnya, lelah. Lalu ia teringat dengan Izuki.

Midorima melangkah menuju kasur Izuki. Ia mendekatinya dan  memerhatikan bantal yang dipakai Izuki. Masih ada jejak yang basah di bantal itu, ditambah wajah Izuki yang sembab.

Midorima masih ingat waktu awal-awal Izuki sering menyayat lengannya sendiri. Ia akan mengobati lukanya saat Izuki tertidur, dan Izuki akan menyadari keesokan harinya kalau tangannya telah terbalut perban.

Midorima mendekati Izuki dan berbisik di telinganya,

“Karena di sini masih ada orang yang menyayangimu ... dan tak mau melihatmu menderita lagi, Izuki Shun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ini bagian dari challenge yang saya buat untuk diri saya sendiri. Pokoknya dari tanggal 1-31 Mei saya harus membuat fanfik yang bertemakan 'Izuki Centric'. Jika ada yang berkenan memberikan prompt, akan saya terima (jika saya sanggup) ^^


End file.
